


A Present for Her

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: But whatever, Christmas fic, Gen, also really short, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Ethan wants to get her the best present before he leaves. Why else would he be out while it’s freezing cold?





	A Present for Her

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something Christmasy and I love Ethan so I wrote this :D More Christmasy fics will be published but this is it for now ^^

The day was dark and the air was filled with snow as Ethan walked through the streets of LA, the breeze brushing against the bits of bare skin as he stepped through the snow beneath him. The scarf he wears bellows behind him as another strong gust of wind bursts against him, causing his eyes to water as he stuffs his hands further into his pocket. “Damn it’s cold,” he mutters to himself as he glances at the stores beside him. The glass doors and windows of the small shops are still filled with the familiar shade of yellow, fluorescent light, some mixed with the colors of Christmas lights dangling on the inside. He pauses outside of one, the fabric of the thick, blue jacket he had worn getting plastered to his skin for a moment’s time as another gush of air pushes against him. 

Inside of the store he had paused outside of still had a few stragglers rushing to get their presents for their loved ones. He chuckles softly, small clouds forming as his breath mixes in with the cold breeze. This is, in fact, the last day he would be in LA until he would return home for Christmas. Though, instead of spending it with his “Teamiplier” friends, he is currently walking outside alone, also searching for a present for a loved one. He had yet to get her a present and he wanted to before he left because she was important to him. 

So here he is now, having decided to walk like a dummy instead of driving to the store he had in mind. His chapped lips slowly turn upwards into a smile as he thinks about how excited she will be if he can find her the right gift. So, he continues on his way, gloved hands only burrowing deeper into his pockets. 

He hadn’t honestly been expecting it to grow this cold in LA, much less snow. Yet now large snowflakes slowly drift around him, occasionally melting against his freezing skin. He sighs heavily, the large cloud of his breath buffering his face as he continues to walk. 

After a few more minutes of trudging through the two inch snow, Ethan finally reaches his target. He smiles in relief to find that it’s still open. The doors slide open and he’s instantly greeted by a strong blast of warm air. He quickly unzips his thick jacket to reveal his very own “crankgameplays” sweatshirt underneath. He’d worn a lot of layers. It’s really cold, almost Maine winter kind of cold which is strange for California but he doesn’t control the weather. He just wishes he could. 

He draws in a deep breath and begins his search, scanning the shelves of every aisle as he walks through it. He wonders for a good five minutes, brushing off lesser brands of the thing he’s searching for. Until, finally, he finds it. He instantly grabs it, finding it to be the last in stock. It’s plush body barely fits in his gloved hand and he quickly pays for it, excitement coursing through his veins as he heads for Mark’s house, able to completely ignore how cold it is now because of how excited he is. 

She’s going to love it. 

It doesn’t take too long for him to get to Mark’s house and when he does he strips off his jacket(which Mark insists he throws outside for some reason), his scarf, gloves and boots, kicking snow off of them outside on the welcoming mat. He walks in, grinning to Mark as he holds her gift behind his back. 

“So where is she?” He asks, excitement barely contained as he bounces on the balls of his sock clad feet. Mark smirks at him and crosses his arms over his chest, obviously cold after only opening the front door for a few seconds. He had already changing from the short sleeved nightshirt to a Darkiplier sweatshirt. All YouTubers love wearing their own merch. “I got her her present!”

“She’s in the living room,” Mark replied, gesturing with his hand down the hallway. “But be careful, she might be sleeping. Don’t sleep her up if she is.”

Ethan nods and, continuing to hold the plush rabbit behind his back, he stalks through the hall and into the living room appropriately decorated for the holidays. The soft fur of the rabbit plush now brushes softly against his bare hands and he grins once more when she sees that she’s awake. 

“Merry Christmas, Chica!” Ethan exclaimed as he holds the plush rabbit out in front of her for her to see. Chica’s head lifts from the couch, ears peeking as her tail begins to wag and she runs over to him, claws lightly tapping the wood floor. She pants as she stops in front of him, sniffing at the freshly brought plush as Ethan lowers it for her. He crouched down and let’s her take it from his hand as he pets her, eyes closed as he grins widely. 

Mark chuckles behind him but Ethan continues to scratch at Chica’s ear as the dog excitedly chews on the stuffed animal. That had been totally worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed ;)


End file.
